


【evanstan+海包】良性循环-18

by nazyple



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazyple/pseuds/nazyple





	【evanstan+海包】良性循环-18

录制完Jimmy kimmel秀的Sebastian对Chris内心的挣扎一无所知，因为他此刻正陷在十分糟糕的处境。

Sebastian的膝弯打软，急促地喘着气，贴着墙壁的后背冰凉。

糟糕，太糟糕了。

衣扣松开，歪斜的挂在肩头，裤子踩在脚下一团乱，黏黏腻腻的液体顺着腿根下流。

拇指挤迫着龟头，两根大小不一的阴茎紧错挨着，牢牢握在Hemsworth布着粗茧的手里，Sebastian捉着Hemsthworth的腕部，抖着嗓子道，  
“Hem、Hemsworth...”

不远处依稀听到有人在高声嚷嚷着，“谁拿错酒了？”

·

演员的应酬必不可少，其间用点“药物”助兴基本司空见惯，Sebastian年少轻狂时随大流试过几次，这种药物成瘾性和危害性较低，国家管制不严，弄到的渠道也多，在他们这个圈子可以说是随处可见。年龄愈大这种放肆玩乐的心思就淡了，Sebastian混出名堂后也没有再出现资方半强迫的情形。

可没想到今天这么着了道。

着了自己的道。

还带着hemsworth一起着了道。

而且hemsworth还是被他害的。

Sebastian拿错了酒，自己喝了不说，他觉得味道不错，于是倒了一杯分享给hemsworth，两人前后喝了大半杯，等Hemsworth察觉到不对劲时已经迟了。

 

“你是不是拿错酒了”，hemsworth面色不大好，他皱眉看着Sebastian不似作假的疑惑表情，拍了拍Sebastian的肩膀，小声道，“出来下。”

Sebastian不明所以的跟出去。

电视塔旁边的大酒店构造复杂，不过他们还算常来，hemsworth特地挑了个监控死角，两人站在窄狭的通道里，Sebastian不解的望向hemsworth。

hemsworth的衬衣前两颗扣子一向不扣，此刻肌肉崩的快把衣服下面的扣子都炸掉一样。

“怎么办？”hemsworth深深的喘口气，Sebastian状况外的问道，

“什么怎么办？”

他刚问完就知道怎么回事了。

渐进的热意涌向四肢百骸，尤其是两腿间的二两肉。Sebastian喝的慢也没hemsworth喝的多，所以反应就慢了很多。他视线下飘，果不其然看到hemsworth那高高怂起的帐篷，鼓鼓囊囊的一大坨实在不容忽视。

Sebastian慌了。

“对不起我真的不知道”，他急急解释道歉，“对不起！我我我不是故意的....我”

“我知道”，hemsworth打断了Sebastian的话，他手臂筋肉虬结，胸锁乳突肌拉出宽厚的线条，“所以怎么办，要找个女人吗？”

Sebastian害怕且心虚的说不出话，他也不知道该怎么办，这个时候从哪找女人，他现在也难受的快死掉了。

气氛胶着，Sebastian呼吸不稳，他的腿打抖晃了晃，hemsworth眼疾手快的伸手捞住了他。

“我要爆炸了”，hemsworth搂着Sebastian表情平静的说，“我想现在就找个人狠狠地操。”

 

Sebastian要被吓哭了。

 

“但是我们现在这样没法出去，”hemsworth继续说道，“这边是监控死角也没什么人。”

Sebastian战战兢兢的附和，“啊...对、对的.....”

hemsworth喉咙震动，说出的话让Sebastian有点不太好，  
“我俩在这撸一下。”

可Sebastian没有更好的选择。

hemsworth放开了他，一边往更深处的墙角走一边解开裤扣，Sebastian都能听到裤子金属拉链拉下的声音。

Sebastian也快爆炸了。他真的不知道那瓶酒是加了料的，他还得感谢hemsworth及时把他叫出去，免去了他在众人中出丑。

然而作为连对戏都没有的同事，Sebastian万万没想到他和hemsworth的亲密值上升是在这种契机下发生的——

让我们背对背撸管。

不，撸完管后亲密度一定会跌到负值吧！Sebastian崩溃的想。

他任命地靠着墙撸动，食指和无名指扶着柱身前前后后，顺便照顾照顾囊袋和冠状沟。可虽然变得更敏感，却怎么都不对味，从高中有了第一个女朋友起他就没有用手解决过，除非是到深山老林里拍戏。更何况他现在真的是浑身发酥，摸屌都没的力气。

hemsworth那边窸窸窣窣半晌，Sebastian听到hemsworth开口道，  
“我撸不出来。”

hemsworth的声音完全是从齿缝里逼出来的，Sebastian十分理解对方的心情，他也快撸秃皮了。

Sebastian把脸贴着墙壁试图降降温，一片黑影突然遮住了他。

hemsworth拽着Sebastian的胳膊抵到墙上，握住了Sebastian的阴茎，  
“互帮互助。”

Sebastian脚趾蜷缩，整个人有些僵硬，hemsworth见Sebastian没什么反应，不耐烦的拉着Sebastian的手放在自己的阴茎上。

hemsthworth快忍到极限，他的肌肉块垒分明凶悍异常，Sebastian握着hemsworth的巨根撸动，从头到脚几乎是发烧的烫。

Sebastian撸了一会就没了劲，hemsworth撸他让他的注意力都集中不了，他算是真正认识到两人从体格到力气的巨大差距，hemsworth难受的样子让他愧疚难当。

hemsworth也很无奈，他干脆握着两个人的一起撸动，可终究是不行。

“并腿。”

“诶...？”Sebastian讷讷的吐出个语气音。

hemsworth把Sebastian反压在墙上，从背后握住Sebastian的阴茎，滚烫硕大的硬物挤进臀缝，后面的龟头猛地抵在囊袋，Sebastian惊惶的叫出声，被hemsworth眼疾手快的捂住。

“抱歉，Sebastian..”hemsworth声音低沉，“赶紧解决一下就好...”

Sebastian浑身颤栗，对方的手摩挲着他的冠状沟，胯下重重的挺动。

两腿间进出的巨大性器来回蹭动，Sebastian明白hemsthworth意图后只好任人施为。

伺候和爱抚令Sebastian舒服的有些飘飘然。

前列腺液滑腻腻，湿滑的龟头抵在肛口用力，Sebastian猛地激灵，屁股扭躲，蹭的hemsworth眼神越发可怕。

“hemsworth.....不、不行.....不行......”Sebastian几乎要哭出来，他手软脚软的拼命挣扎，却被hemsworth死死的压在墙壁上，进无可进，退无可退，hemsworth压抑的呼吸打在耳边，麻了他半边身子，“求你了...hemsworth.....”

“夹紧。”hemsworth用力搦擦Sebastian的马眼，Sebastian腰腹弹起，hemsworth仍旧将他牢牢桎梏在怀里。Sebastian眼泪快掉出眼眶，呜咽溢出半声又被捂住，舌尖触到hemsworth手心的咸湿，hemsworth不由自主的把两根手指伸进按着他的舌面，Sebastian不敢出声，口涎顺着嘴角和手指滴落在锁骨。

“夹紧。”hemsworth又说了一遍，Sebastian不敢违抗的胡乱点头，双腿并拢夹着hemsworth那根大的离谱的东西，那玩意每次抵到肛门，Sebastian的瑟缩就会加剧，他和男人做过，后穴更容易接纳，只要hemsthworth有心想操他，他根本无法逃跑。

抽气和哽咽梗在嗓子里，外面偶尔经过的人让Sebastian不知所措。

会被侵犯和会被发现的恐惧让Sebastian大脑一片空白，身体欲求不满的难耐蚕食着他的理智，hemsthworth每到他快高潮时都会停下，皮薄细嫩的腿桠被抽插的又疼又红，Sebastian被折腾的受不了，他眼泪不受控制的滚下，恨不得干脆让hemsworth真操进来算了。

hemsworth胳膊上的指甲印抠的更深了，Sebastian细若蚊呢的声音不注意可能都听不见，  
“快...快了吗...”

“嗯。”hemsworth摸进Sebastian的衣服，手指逗弄着对方发硬的红豆，他的手指或在乳晕打圈，或碾捏乳头缝，Sebastian被玩弄的颤抖不已，他的牙齿死死咬着下唇克制着不发出声音，但还是哼出细微的哭腔。  
hemsworth觉得差不多了，他把玩着对方乳头的手移到对方下腹，一边挺动下体一边猛地用手指抠刺Sebastian的肚脐，Sebastian失声尖叫，浓稠的精液瞬间射出，hemsworth闷哼，也射了出来。

墙壁上射的白浊一直滑到地面。

Sebastian腿根痉挛完全站不稳，他在hemsworth怀里全凭对方支撑着。

hemsworth胸膛起伏，他掐着Sebastian的下巴面对自己，深邃的蓝色眸子仿佛藏着深海，Sebastia还在失神哽咽，泪水沾的到处都是，浓密的睫毛湿成一绺一绺，嘴唇下巴上是晶莹的口涎，以及Sebastian为了忍耐牙齿咬出的血迹。hemsworth受蛊惑般低头，在嘴唇即将贴上之际，他忽得侧过脸擦过Sebastian的唇角，把头深深埋进对方的颈窝，

 

“.......抱歉。”

TBC


End file.
